


Alien Territory

by QTXAdsy



Series: Spider-Man 2 Game Universe [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Canon - Video Game, Challenges, Fights, Gen, Humor, Hypnotism, Illustrations, Magic Mirrors, Master/Slave, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Rescue, Revenge, Scary Clowns, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexy, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QTXAdsy/pseuds/QTXAdsy
Summary: AU based of the Spider-Man 2 Video Game, what if Black Cat had been part of Spider-Man's mission to track down Mysterio and take him on at his 'Funhouse of Doom?' What follows is one strange night for both our heroes in which for one of them, they'd likely want to forget about it for good reason. Prequel to Chosen Path.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Spider-Man 2 Game Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120976
Kudos: 4





	1. A Stroke Of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something different! Anyway I know some of you have been following my trilogy regarding Spider-Man and Black Cat from the Earth-96283 universe and I thank you for the support you give me, I really mean that. Anyway, this is something of a prequel to Chosen Path and it's going to be a slight AU regarding the Mysterio mission in the Movie game which regards a certain plot hole that this mission comes up with.
> 
> If you remember in the game how Mysterio wants Spider-Man to find him in his secret base though he never tells him where and Spider-Man just so happens to know where it is. I do love the game but it's these little moments that do make you question a few things, then I had the idea of perhaps what if Black Cat had been part of the mission in which by chance she thinks she knows where to find the base. So thus...we get this little story!
> 
> Anyway, this'll be a bit more humorous than what you are probably use to for what I have written up and it will see a bit more expansion to the mission in the game. So anyway, let's start!

**ALIEN TERRITORY**

**Written By QTXAdsy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Stroke Of Luck**

Peter Parker had dealt with many strange and crazy characters over the last two years since he first emerged on the scene as Spider-Man, some more dangerous or stupider that others. But this so-called masked villain pretty much was up there for taking the cake in what was perhaps one of the strangest villains that Peter had ever come across.

It had been a day after Spider-Man had humiliated the Hollywood special effects artist and Spider-Man critic Quentin Beck at quite literally his own game when he challenged the web crawler at a manic obstacle course at Madison Square Gardens in which Spider-Man won without much fuss. To say Beck was left with egg on his face would be an understatement and Spider-Man might have thought that would be the only sort of trouble he would have to deal with.

Then a night later, Peter was ordered by his boss Jonah Jameson to get photos of a press conference hosted by Quentin Beck that was to be taking place at a theatre on the other side of the city. Peter might have been thinking that it would be about what excuses that Beck would have for his loss and how he was going to get over his failure; however none of that prepared him when he arrived at the theatre to see police, ambulance and fire trucks stationed outside with what looked like scenes of panic and confusion. Whatever was going on, it looked like the news conference wasn't exactly going to happen.

It was only when he went inside that he soon saw what had taken place; another crazy masked villain had caused chaos inside the theatre turning into a blazing inferno with Spider-Man having to get on the act to rescue all of them. However what was more crazier that the wasn't a bunch of muggers causing the destruction, rather, floating bronze robot things with laser guns that had caused the fire and were quite vicious and dangerous and to top it all off, the masked villain in question was, apparently, a space alien called Mysterio who wanted to take over the world. What else?

However, to Spider-Man's surprise, Mysterio was in fact just an enlarged hologram that seem to just spout out his various jargon about wanting to enslave mankind and all that. Haven't heard _that_ before. Anyway in the end, Spider-Man saved all the reporters and destroyed the flying alien robots before being told by the hologram that the crazy masked megalomaniac had taken over the Statue of Liberty and had replaced the statue with a large version of…himself. Talk about vanity.

Nonetheless Spider-Man managed to get himself over there (curiously enough the first time Peter had actually been on the island), destroyed the machine that was putting out a hologram image on the statue of Mysterio to restore things back to normal. Not before however we would hear a booming laugh stating the follow:

" **IT SEEMS YOU ARE A MORE FORMABLE OPPONENT THAN I HAVE GIVEN YOU CREDIT FOR. I WILL HAVE TO DEAL YOU PERSONALLY, TRY AND FIND MY HIDDEN FORTRESS AND THERE I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

If only Spider-Man knew where to find him…

**XXX**

A crowd of stunned onlookers all faced towards the Statue of Liberty as they watched the alien spaceship hovering over it make what seemed to be a deliberate dive into the New York Bay as if to try and not fall into enemy hands and the rumour mill went all around the city that that short space of time of the past events and what had just occurred out on Liberty Island with stories of aliens, near deaths, flying robots and Spider-Man rushing in to save the day.

The masked hero though wasn't feel all that good as he leaned on a railing on a rooftop looking out where he had come from and was only coming to terms of the strange turn of events he had just been part of. He had seemed many crazy idiots trying to cause terror in this city, but none more so that what this so-called alien from another world was trying to do. Peter though was no fool and was certain that Mysterio was not an alien that the glass dome villain claim to be but that didn't mean to say that this villain had quite the impressive artillery at his disposal that would've made all of Spider-Man's previous opponents green with envy; and that wasn't a pun on a certain Green Goblin.

There was that question though. "Could've told where your so-called 'hidden fortress' is," Spider-Man grumbled. "But I have to stop before he does any more harm."

"Problems Spider?" Suddenly came a female voice and Spider-Man spun round to see none other than a certain attractive woman with short platinum blonde hair, green eyes and dressed in all black leather.

"Black Cat!" Spider-Man greeted. "Take it you've heard about all what happened?"

"Who hasn't?" She replied. "The news is all over the city about some kind of alien invasion, what's going on?"

Spider-Man then explained the situation about what happened at the theatre and the bizarre Mysterio statue that the megalomaniac had tried to put out there for all to see that Spider-Man managed to stop. By the end of it, Black Cat's green eyes were wide with stunned amazement at hearing this story.

"Jesus, is he this crazy?" She uttered.

"Crazy _and_ idiotic more like," Spider-Man replied. "However, there is one problem I do have, he wants to me to fight me in his so-called hidden fortress and he wants me to find it, but…"

"But he didn't tell you exactly _where_?" Black Cat finished his question in which Spider-Man nodded. "You think he's a serious threat?"

Spider-Man sighed. "Don't know, but after that stunt he pulled off at the theatre as well as all those gadgets he had to do all this, I'm not wanting to take a chance. But _where_ could his base be?"

The two were silent trying to think about it, but then Black Cat remembered something she saw earlier that night. "Actually Spider, there is something that might be useful to know."

"What's that?" Spider-Man asked; his head pecked up at any potential information.

The leather clad woman then remembered the night's events beforehand. "Earlier tonight when I was, uh, looking out for something sparkly…" It was an obvious hint at her interest in jewels and she could tell that behind the mask, Spider-Man wasn't impressed by her actions. "Anyway, I was in East Village when I saw from this apartment window some of these flying robot things coming out the window and—"

"Were they bronze?" Spider-Man interrupted; his attention now fully gained.

"Yeah, also they had these large guns on them and—"

"I think you found the answer to my problem, Cat," Spider-Man replied with grin appearing behind the mask. "Fancy taking down a crazy coot that wears a fishbowl for a helmet?"

Black Cat giggled at the image of the fishbowl head. "Well sure, always like to loosen you up and this might be good chance for that. Come on, I'll show you, love a game of tag anyway."

She gave him a wink and before long, they were swinging their way across the city with Black Cat leading the way. As they made their way towards the other side of the city, Spider-Man's thoughts were not about taking down Mysterio, but rather, thinking about Black Cat. He didn't know why but for some reason, there was something about her in which he couldn't quite put his finger on it other than he enjoyed her company.

But there were other feelings like excitement, anticipation and what also seemed like… _longing_? No, he couldn't think of that, he didn't know her true identity let alone barely knowing who she was, plus he had MJ to think about, or did he? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realise until Black Cat had led them to where Mysterio's base was.

Spider-Man might've been thinking something along the lines of a hidden warehouse or underground base or, dare he say it, an actual UFO lying there in the bay; what he didn't quite expect what was nothing than just a normal apartment block. Surely the last place Spider-Man expected where some super villain would be hiding out in.

They both landed on a nearby rooftop to look up at what was the apparent location.

"Is this it?" Spider-Man asked with suspicion.

"The very one," Black Cat replied. "I know you find it hard to believe but—Look! There are the windows that are still open from where those robot things came out from."

Indeed, there were two windows open with the light on illuminating it out from the rest of the windows on the rest of the building. What made it more stranger was that with the expectation of that one room, none of the other rooms in that apartment were on, hard to tell this was done blatantly to show where to find the hideout or if there was something else going on here.

"Something doesn't feel right here," Spider-Man muttered. "Why are there no other lights on?"

"It is strange," Black Cat admitted. "Come on, let's get this over with."

With that said, the duo went towards the apartment with the windows open and they might've expected something alien like but instead all they found was just a normal, clean and safe looking apartment. One that admittedly put Peter's shabby apartment to shame.

Why did the bad guys always got better gear than what Peter ever got?

Black Cat then began looking around the room for something that might give them a clue while Spider-Man's attention was focused on the movie posters up on the wall above the bed and there was something familiar about some of these films...

Peter might've not been a movie buff like others, but it dawned on them that all these films just so happened to have that Quentin Beck's involvement who had worked on the effects on these certain films.

Just as a thought came to him, Black Cat spoke up. "Spider-Man, found something here."

Over by the large bookcase by the wall, Black Cat removed one book and to the surprise of both, the bookcase slid over to the left with a creek and groan to reveal what was a hidden elevated shaft.

"Huh, a hidden elevator," Spider-Man chuckled. "How original. He can't be far now."

The two of them entered the elevator and with a press of a switch on it, the elevator slowly began to move downwards and as they looked up, they both noticed something off with this building.

"Spider look," Black Cat pointed upwards. "It's just one big empty shell!"

She was right; apart from just that one apartment they arrived in, the rest of the building on the inside was just empty with windows all around them. All that was there was near the bottom was what looked like some warehouse down there.

"What is this place?" Spider-Man asked in utter confusion. However, he didn't get the chance to get a reply or even react because suddenly with a jerk from the elevator, both masked individuals found themselves plummeting towards the bottom with a masked scream into the unknown.

Things were only about to get more stranger for Spider-Man and Black Cat as they were about to head into alien territory.


	2. Funhouse Of Doom

**Chapter 2**

**Funhouse Of Doom**

Darkness. That was the only thing that Spider-Man and Black Cat could see as they fell from an unknown height. It was then Spider-Man wrapped his arm around Black Cat's waist and fire his web shooter when suddenly they could see the ground the below them was much to their relief was not far from them and they managed to land, somewhat perfectly, onto the ground though both were left quite shaken by the sudden drop.

"Spider, are you ok?" Black Cat asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Spider-Man assured her, "Glad no one was around to see that. That was embarrassing screaming like that."

"Same here," Black Cat replied with a slight blush on her face before taking in a look of the view of their surroundings. "Actually, where the hell are we?"

Spider-Man took a good look around himself and he was surprise as her as to know where they were. They might've both been thinking about something like an alien base, spaceship or something science fiction related; neither them had expected to find themselves in what looked like a carnival though they were surrounded by a wooden fence with what was a large clown face in front of them which had its eyes closed. Was all this inside this apartment block or was there something else at play?

"This doesn't seem right," Spider-Man muttered, "where's the aliens?"

Then suddenly, the large eyes on the clown face shot wide open revealing these demonic yellow eyes that seemed bloodshot with behind it being a building.

" **Welcome Spider-Man, so glad you could drop in!"** The unmistakable voice of Mysterio boomed out.

The web swinger though grinned behind the mask and always loved to have fun with his opponents. So he replied with a sarcastic tone. "Hey it's Mysterio! The cliché who walks like a man."

Black cat giggled at this observation and couldn't help join in with, "and seems to act like a clown if this place gives us evidence to that."

This wouldn't go down well with Mysterio. **"Silence! Prepare to meet your…ah, now who do we have here?"**

The large staring eyes cast their gaze over towards Black Cat and the short haired platinum blonde woman placed her hands on her hips while rolling her eyes. "The name's Black Cat, and you'll be hoping that I won't cross your path."

" **Well then!"** Mysterio's voice boomed out with a chuckle. **"It would appear that you Spider-Man have proven to me that this planet might provide me with something to take back to my home world with."**

Both masked characters glanced at each other bemused at this comment though Black Cat had a suspicious thought at what Mysterio meant. "What are you talking about?" Black Cat inquired.

The cackle of Mysterio was heard very loudly. **"With such a fine specimen as yourself, _Black Cat_ …you will make a fine queen to rule alongside me!"**

If anyone could see through Spider-Man's mask, they would've seen Peter Parker's eyes go wide as saucers; never had heard such a thing before as his time as Spider-Man and thought it only happened in the movies.

Though this was nothing to the look on Black Cat's face in which her green eyes were wide with shock before a look of disgust and creeped were evident in her face and then made a brief glance at Spider-Man as if her face was saying, 'is he for real?'

" _Uh_ , no thanks," Black Cat refused. "I don't date creepy aliens who want to take over the world, plus I don't it's legal for humans and aliens to even date."

" **Foolish Earth girl!"** Mysterio's voiced echoed. **"You will soon face your comeuppance when you enter my…FUNHOUSE OF DOOM!"**

Cue to confused silence from the masked pair as more lights on the building lit up showing more of the clown face in which it's mouth was the door and on the top row of teeth it read 'House of Laffs'. There was a bottom row of teeth that were moving up and down and poorly matching the words whenever he spoke.

" _Funhouse of Doom_? We thought you were an alien," Spider-Man remarked.

" **Silence!"** Mysterio's voice snapped out. **"As I was saying…Even as we speak, I am watching you two from my hidden control room. Perhaps you can find me...if you survive."**

The voice of Mysterio then went on a rather forced cackled laugh which made both Spider-Man and Black Cat to look each and wondered what stuff this guy was on. Then before they could say anything from behind two barrels on the either side of the building, two squat bouncy clown beanbag things about the size of a person came out and started hopping towards the pair.

" **Let me introduce you to some of my minions,"** Mysterio added with bravado. **"Hopping Hat and Jumping Jack, Such cheerful fellows don't you think? You'll soon see they are both quite the cutters."**

"Ugh, hate clowns," Black Cat groaned.

"Come on Cat, let's go," Spider-Man added and the two went for one of the hopping clowns, though both had to be careful as each on them had a large axe in one hand that looked like it could easily cut them both in two.

Every time they either kicked or punched the clown beanbags, it made a squeaky cry and leaned back before flinging themselves forward which was quite dangerous due to the swinging axe on the two clowns. Thankfully the fight didn't take too long as after several kicks and punches to the clowns, both eventually seemed to deflate like burst balloons which in the end was rather easy but still a weird thing for both of them.

" **Well done Spider-Man and Black Cat,"** Mysterio's voice called out. **"Please, come inside and discover the** _ **horrors**_ **that await you two!"**

From the mouth section of the large clown face, two large brown doors opened up on the inside and with no idea what to expect, both masked characters ventured inside the funhouse. Surely now they would discover it being of alien designs to it…?

Wrong. Instead what they saw was something akin to a stately European royal house in which two chandeliers hanged from the roof, a laminated wooden floor, maroon walls, a roaring fireplace and a grandfather clock near the wall. There were two large portraits of Mysterio hanging up on the wall; talk about vanity.

"Do all aliens take a leaf from earth culture then?" Black Cat chuckled.

"Looks like it," Spider-Man muttered at his partner before calling out Mysterio again. "Look at this place, let me guess, you're trying to make the cover of supervillain decorator monthly? Right, Mysterio?"

There was no response from the so-called alien, but then the room began to groan, and both looked at each other wondering what was going on before they felt the strange sensation of spinning. But it was not them…it was the room!

Both them though managed to land easily back on their feet but were now feeling confused about now standing on the roof of the room and from the other side of the room came out from the side were a couple more of those balloon clown things and hoping towards them.

"What the hell just happened?" Black Cat asked startled at what happened. "Did we get… _flipped_?"

Spider-Man groaned and shook his head. "Ok, I've been flipped off before but not like this."

"What happened then, Spidey?"

"Less said the better…anyway we've got these clowns to deal with."

Black Cat didn't quite know what had happened to Spider-Man, however she knew that wasn't important right now as the duo began to take on the hoping clowns and there were a few this time round to take care of. It was however they both noticed during their fights with the clowns that the floor had two large glass floor/roofs on either end of the room and one of them had the image of Mysterio threateningly looking up at the pair though it seemed more so on Black Cat…

Like before the pair managed to take down the hopping clowns with ease but they were surely one of the strangest opponents that either Spider-Man and Black Cat had ever faced and when they were done, both of them ran over to near the glass floor as it were to the other end of the room in which now the two of them could look at the large image of Mysterio looking at them and finally see the face behind that glass dome.

He was humanoid as Spider-Man predicted with pale skin and a thin face and even what seemed like purple lips and two markings running down either side of his face. It was though the eyes that caught their attention though as there were not two, but three eyes staring up at them with the third being in the centre of Mysterio's forehead and all three eyes were glowing a teal blue.

"So…this is what you really look like?" Spider-Man said with a hint of snark in his voice.

"You're not exactly high in the looks department and that lipstick is a turn off for me," Black Cat added which got a chuckle from Spider-Man. There was a good deal of chemistry between the two it must be said…

However, Mysterio wasn't too happy with these remarks. **"Silence! You two maybe doing quite well aren't you?** **Still, both your run of luck can't last forever. How much longer before my traps bring you two down, Spider-Man and Black Cat?"**

"The only thing bringing us down is your crummy attitude sour puss," Spider-Man replied before glancing over at his female fighting partner. "And I'm not meaning you, Cat."

"I hope not," Black Cat answered with a playful scorn in her voice. She was clearly enjoying herself on this rather crazy mission.

At this point, the room groaned and starting to turn round yet again and the two of them found themselves falling back towards the (proper) floor and landed with ease.

"Ah, back to normal at last," Black Cat sighed. "Spider, look ahead!"

Spider-Man was thinking of more of those clowns were coming their way but instead two big oak doors opened up onto another room which indicated for the both of them to get going and began walking towards it. Inside they found themselves in a much smaller room with red walls, a chandelier and three portraits of Mysterio on the three walls. The vanity was strong with this crazy villain.

On the floor however there was a large square hole in the middle of the room which seem to go further deeper into this strange funhouse. Surely a dead end?

"Let's go back," Black Cat said but suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut and they now found themselves in this small room with the faint echo of Mysterio's laugh being heard and with only one way out of this place…

"Looks like that hole is our only way out, Cat," Spider-Man noted as he gazed into the deep hole which had a slide on it so at least this time they wouldn't be falling down as like that elevator.

"Great," Black Cat groaned. "I've never falling down more holes until tonight." She paused as something dawned on her. "Hold on, I think I know the connection to aliens and clowns."

"What's that then?"

"Heard of that film _Killer Klowns From Outer Space_?"

Spider-Man groaned and rubbing his forehead. "Ugh, I thought something seemed familiar about all this. Why base this on some strange film? Crazy this guy is."

The female fighting partner giggled. "Are all the guys you take down crazy?"

"Not as crazy as _this_ idiot," Spider-Man answered truthfully. "I tell you this guy takes the cake for being the craziest. Especially building all this in this hole tower block and for what? Make some crazy funhouse with aliens and clowns?"

"Always something in this city," Black Cat said thoughtfully and looked down the hole before looking over at Spider-Man. "Well then, ready, Spider?"

"Let's get this over with," Spider-Man answered her before looking up at one of the portraits that had the face of Mysterio that seemed to be eying them up. "Well, ready or not Mysterio, here we come!"

And with that, the pair jumped into the hole with Spider-Man jumping in first and Black Cat following behind them in the hopes that they would be able to stop this crazy guy and get out of this weird funhouse of doom. Little did they know that more would be waiting for them down below…


	3. Hall Of Mirrors

**Chapter 3**

**Hall Of Mirrors**

It wouldn't be a deep hole, but on the way down the pair noticed various passing lights heading upwards all around the inside of this tube as if to give the illusion they were falling faster than they actually were. However despite knowing this, it did slightly disorientated them as they landed but they quickly cleared their heads and stared around them at the large room them were now in.

It was a large circular room, almost akin like that of the inside of a circus tent which very faintly could be seen a strip pattern of red and yellow going up vertical. Speaking of which as Spider-Man and Black Cat looked up, the roof was like some kind of star projection thing going on there with the glowing teal outlines of either planets, rockets, UFO's and other space related objects. Strangely, the only space related thing they had encounter in this strange funhouse.

"Spider, look around us!" Black Cat pointed out to the walls in which all around the room was the sight of what seemed like hundreds of door sized mirrors and it only clicked to Spider-Man as to what this room was.

"A hall of mirrors," Spider-Man muttered with a tinge of being unimpressed. "Once again how original for a circus theme."

"Been years since I was in a hall of mirrors," Black Cat added before she gasped at something at the floor. "Damn that's creepy!"

"Cat? What is it?" Spider-Man spun around and then looked down to see what she was reacting to…or rather what was reacting to _them_.

Standing on where they were two, large bloodshot eyes in which the black iris was where each of the pair were standing on. To make matter all that more unsettling, whenever one moved, that eye that seemed to have it's attention on him or her would follow that person as Black Cat slowly moved back to try and get away from it.

"Ok, I've of having my eye on someone but this just takes the cake," Spider-Man joked, though his partner wasn't all that impressed.

"Eye on someone?" Black Cat replied with annoyance, still glaring at her staring eye. "More like this Mysterio is a pervert who would rather look up some girl's skirt."

Spider-Man cleared his throat awkwardly to try and take their mind of the situation. "Ok I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Come on, let us see if there is a way out."

As they walked towards the edge of the room (which saw the creepy eyes still follow them) it then occurred to them as there didn't seem to be a door in this room; just one long line of these mirrors.

"Are we trapped here?" Black Cat asked as she glanced around trying to find anything that might lead them out.

"There's always a way out," Spider-Man replied, and the pair walked over towards two mirrors standing side-by-side and even though both wanted out, neither couldn't resist to look back at themselves in the mirrors.

Spider-Man saw that his reflection was one that made him look thin and squat though weirdly something about the mirror did look off, as if there was liquid in there which seem to give the reflection more life as if were.

"Huh, I think I lost some weight," Spider-Man joked at seeing his reflection.

"And this is…something," Black Cat replied in which she checked herself out with her turning her backside towards the mirror. "Damn, this makes my butt look bigger than it is, don't you think so, Spider?"

Spider-Man was not looking at the reflection but rather Black Cat _herself_. Though he didn't plan to, he couldn't help but strangely admire the leather clad woman there as she playfully posed in the mirror, playfully flirting with him. He did admit to himself that she was an extremely attractive woman, but something about now was making him feel different about her. He didn't know what though, it seemed since they started this mission that something about made him think about Mary Jane and—

 _No_. He had MJ to think about, or rather, he thought with all that was happening in his life. Black Cat was a great crime fighting partner, nothing else.

"Ok, fun time is over," Spider-Man said to break the silence. "We need to find a way to get out of here so we can then knock some sense into that dome head of his."

"Spoil sport," Black Cat teased as they began walking away from the mirrors.

As they did though, they stopped when they heard would seem like the sound of what Spider-Man can only described as radio control motors. "What was that?" Spider-Man uttered.

Both turned round and to their shock and amazement, they saw their reflections in those mirrors starting to walk over towards the mirror and then quite by some crazy trick in which they didn't know was some strange illusion or not, the disformed and literal mirror images of Spider-Man and Black Cat emerged from the mirrors and both had glowing green eyes; green in Spider-Man's lenses and this creepy green glow in the mirror Black Cat figure.

"What the hell is this?!" Black Cat spluttered and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

" **Now prepare to meet the most dangerous adversary…yourselves!"** Mysterio's voiced boomed across the room and before they had time to react, the mirror figures went in to attack both of them and despite quickly get back on track to fight back, it turned out to be more difficult as not only were they mirror (somewhat) figures of the real Spider-Man and Black Cat, they both matched each one's fighting styles such as whenever Spider-Man tried to fire a web line to get out of the way, the fake Spider-Man would mimic the real one and now it was looking more harder than they dared thought it would be.

At one point during the battle, the fake Black Cat grabbed the real one and threw her across the room where she landed next to one of the many mirrors and as she stood up, that mirror begin to make the same noise as before and from it yet _another_ Black Cat emerged!

"Cat! Behind you!" Spider-Man cried as he tried taking down the fake Black Cat by firing his webline at it and yanking it across the room where the fake Black Cat encountered his fist and the fake Black Cat wobbled and seem to fall apart as if it had melted.

"Cat! Take on the fake Spider-Man and I'll take on the fake Black Cats!" Spider-Man cried out as more of the figures seemed to come out of each of the mirrors anytime one got near any of them then more would come out.

The mad fighting seemed to get more intense as the two of them seemed to find themselves overwhelmed despite finding the opponents easy to take down. They could only imagine Mysterio chuckling to himself watching this wherever he might be or rather as Spider-Man was suspecting, if Mysterio himself was even a person or just a hologram like everything else here.

It was then Black Cat (the real one of course) discovered something as she threw one of the fake Spider-Men over to one of the mirrors which not only destroyed that Spider-Man, but also smashed the mirror which upon smashed opened revealed a line and patterns of wires and circuit breaker machines behind it and it did explain as to how these mirror figures were coming out. Then she came upon an idea.

"Spider-Man!" She cried out. "The mirrors! Destroy the mirrors so that more can't appear!"

The web swinger didn't need asking twice and after taking down a few more of the mirror figures, he raced over to destroy one the mirrors.

"Seven years bad luck times a hundred," Spider-Man groaned to himself as the mirror smashed opened and saw all the complicated electrics that were the source and even though Peter was smart, even he was quite impressed at how Mysterio, or whoever it was, seem to know how to make things like this.

As Spider-Man carried out destroying mirrors on his side, Black Cat was doing the same up on her end though both had to also hold of the mirror fakes coming towards them. All seemed just a little bit too easy…

Then after Black Cat had been busy smashing one mirror, she had failed to notice two more Spider-Men coming up behind her and both shot web at her which caused her to get stuck with nowhere to go and moaned trying to get out but the webbing was too strong.

Then the two Spider-Men, with her still trapped in the webbing, began to drag her away to another mirror that hadn't been destroyed yet and Black Cat began kicked and twisting trying to get out of her predicament.

"Spider-Man!" She cried out. "Help me out here!"

The real Spider-Man in the room looked up from taking down a fake Black Cat and saw his crime fighting partner begin dragged off by the two Spider-Men towards a mirror and he knew he had to act quickly. Just as he began to run towards her, he felt something get stuck to his leg and he was yanked off his feet and land on his side.

Spider-Man quickly fired a webline of his own to yank that Spider-Man over and punched it with such force that it shattered on impact. But he had something more important to deal with.

"Goddamn Spider-Man hurry up!" Black Cat cried out and was looking increasingly more worried about what fate lay in store for her and yet despite all her strength, the Spider-Men dragging her away were too strong and what happened next turned everything on its head.

Spider-Man could only watch in horror just after he had taken care of the fake Spider-Man to watch the two fake Spider-Men drag Black Cat towards one of the unbroken mirrors and in something that seemed to defy all logic and physics, the Spider-Men went back into the mirror as if it was made of water and pulled in a shocked Black Cat along with them.

"CAT!" Spider-Man cried out as he rushed towards the mirror, only for it to suddenly self-destruct in his face.

Spider-Men then looked behind him and saw all the surviving mirror figures going back inside their mirrors, leaving just the real Spider-Man on his own. "Mysterio what had you done?!"

The booming voice of Mysterio boomed out with his cackled laughter. **"My, my you do care for her! Oh, don't bother, Black Cat is with me now and she'll be by my side to rule over this planet. There is no way-out pathetic earthling, you are trapped here…forever!"**

"Oh boy," Spider-Man muttered. "Now what?"


	4. Under His Spell

**Chapter 4**

**Under His Spell**

"Let go of me you _freaks_!" Black Cat angerly cried out at the fake Spider-Men upon dragging her out on the other side of the mirror. The strange feeling of being dragged through that mirror was something that Black Cat could never quite put into words just how weird it felt.

Then her whole would quite literally turn upside down as suddenly she fell upwards and the whole situation was so confusing that she didn't have time to react to what was happening and she didn't know what way was up or down. Then she landed on something soft which she was relieved that it was not a hard landing, but she was still awfully confused at what was going on.

"Ugh, where am I?" Black Cat asked herself and only now she recovered her senses and soon found out where she was. She was in another large circular room like the mirror room (thankfully no creepy eye looking up at here this time) though this time it looked like it was all made from bronze with many pillars all around the wall all headed upwards where they all joined up on the roof. Weirdly enough as she looked up, she couldn't see as to where to fell from and how she managed to wind up here, plus the two Spider-Men had vanished.

Then while she was looking up, she noticed that in the shape of a circle was a large window which on the outside saw the curvature of the Earth from space and it only struck her that this was a Spaceship she was on…at least, that's what she _hoped_ it **wouldn't** be.

Then taking the time to look down at what she had landed on, she saw that it was a stylised bronze chair which looked like throne with two spires on the top of the chair and what made it soft was the padding which was what seemed like red leather and she did have to admit it did feel very comfy though squeaked a lot thanks to her catsuit being made of leather too. She did have a thing for leather it must be said...

"Hello?" Black Cat asked out to anyone that might be here.

" **Welcome Black Cat!"** Boomed the voice of Mysterio and suddenly, a burst of green smoke appeared on her left which from the smoke came another throne chair like the one she was sitting on but sitting in that chair was one certain glass dome head menace.

"You!" Black Cat cried out as she jumped off her seat and stood away from the seated Mysterio. "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

It was only now she could see the full details of what this supposed alien looked like. He had his glass dome helmet which had an orange tint to it which made it difficult for Black Cat to see who exactly was behind it. He had these bronze shoulder pads that seemed to be connected to the neck which speaking which on the neck brace had these two eyes which to Black Cat seemed _alive_. Finally, there was the grand looking purple cloak he wore which had bits of green and bronze lining around it.

She did have to admit for a crazy megalomaniac, he did dress nicely but that didn't mean to say that she liked him.

Mysterio chuckled again in that echoed voice. **"Isn't it obvious? I would like you to join me as you'll be the queen to my king once we take over this planet and return to my world!** "

Then she understood why there were two matching chairs there; they were thrones for a king and queen. The creep. Then again where did he get two chairs like if he didn't know she would be here at the start of the night? She was now very suspicious...

"Uh, _hello_?" Groaned Black Cat as she rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just say to you I don't want to do nothing with you?"

" **And why so?"** Mysterio asked.

Black Cat placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Seems like men across the universe can be the same as men on Earth in which 'no' means 'yes' and saying 'no' twice means, 'take me I'm all yours'."

The masked alien stood up from his throne and from his body language it was clear that he wasn't all that happy from hearing that. **"How dare you say that to your future King!"**

"Not _my_ king, fishbowl head," Black Cat smirked.

" **Silence!"** Mysterio snapped. **"How would you expect Spider-Man to help you out of here then?"**

"By finding the front door?" Black Cat shrugged, she loved to mess with him.

" **Oh, how wrong you are my dear!"** Mysterio cackled. **"Have you noticed where we are at this moment in time and space?"**

"Uh, a bronze room with a creep for company standing right in front of me?" Black Cat replied with a degree of sass.

The masked alien made a groan of frustration. **"Foolish Earth girl! You don't seem to realise just how _hopeless_ your situation of escape is…you are currently on my ship orbiting above your planet!"**

The platinum blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah alien spacecraft, whatever…I mean, this all isn't real, right?"

Though she was sure that all of this just one big elaborate hoax, a hesitant thought crossed her mind; what if all this was actually for _real_? What if she was on an alien spaceship with no way to get back down to Earth, let alone no way for Spider-Man to get her out of here?

Mysterio cackled again as he saw Black Cat's now worried face and decided to turn the tables on her after all the trash talk she had been giving him all night. **"Yes, my little cat, you now start to realise that your hopes are futile…your only choice now is to join me by my side."**

"I'll never join you!" Black Cat said with defiance. "Spider-Man will find a way to stop you…actually no, why didn't I think of this before?"

Without warning, she lunged forward at Mysterio but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and she ended up landing in his chair much to her annoyance. "Where are you?!"

Her question was answered when he appeared yet again on the other side of the room emerging from another puff of green smoke, cackling like a manic. "Come here you freak!"

She charged at him again by using her grabbling hook to swing over to where he was in the hope she could use a swinging kick to take him down but once again as she was about to go in for the kill, Mysterio vanished among the smoke again and she ended up landing feet first onto the wall in front of her and to say it was quite painful was putting it bluntly.

"Stop running away like!" Black Cat shouted in anger but her reply was once again that stupid laugh from Mysterio from all around the room and she didn't know where he was or even, as she was starting to suspect, that these were some elaborate holograms.

" **For an Earth girl you have fire and passion in you…perfect for my bride."**

Black Cat groaned clutching her head. If she heard one more time about his dirty fancies of wanting him as a trophy wife…

"Just give it up already!" Black Cat shouted as she cracked her knuckles and glanced around hoping he would appear soon.

Then in the middle of the room the green smoke appeared with Mysterio emerging with his arms raised towards Black Cat as if he was trying to blatantly mark himself out as an easy target for Black Cat. With that, she swung again with her grabbling hook across the room where she thought she was going to take him down with a flying kick but to her shock she found herself going straight through him and ended up stumbling forward as she landed on her feet.

"W-what?" She spluttered in disbelief as her theory of Mysterio being a hologram seemed to be true.

But before she could think what to do next, Mysterio appeared again behind her in that cloud of smoke and she turned round ready to face up close but instead it all happened at once. The two eyes on the neck part of Mysterio's costume started to glow green and for some reason Black Cat felt rather woozy and her vision seemed to be getting blurrier.

"Ugh…what are…doing?" Black Cat moaned softly as she found herself weirdly lowering her guard down and ended up standing up straight, much to Mysterio's delight.

" **Ah, how perfect!"** He chuckled. **"It seems your nine lives are over, Black Cat! If you won't obey me…I shall make you do so!"**

The feeling was all too strange for Black Cat; nothing in her body seemed to be responding to her commands and her vision was getting blurrier by the second. If she had known what was happening to her, she would've realised that those eyes on Mysterio's neck were turning her own eyes to glow that green shade that had been found on the fake Black Cats in that hall of mirrors.

What was happening? Black Cat was being hypnotised by Mysterio and the latter was taking great delight that he had gotten the last laugh on her. **"At last, you finally see true power in joining me…isn't that right my little pussy cat?"**

"Ooh, _yes_ …my king," Black Cat uttered softly now fully under Mysterio's influence.

The cloaked villain then slowly began to walk around his hypnotised victim to admire her and he placed a glove hand on her waist and slowly let it trail around her leather clad body before slowly walking towards his throne in which Black cat had been blankly facing straight ahead anyway.

Once he sat back on it, he slowly waved his finger for her to come closer. **"Step closer my dear…I have a little plan for you."**

She followed his orders and slowly walked forward while swaying her hips much to the villain's delight. She stopped a few feet in front of him and Mysterio spoke again. **"Now that I have you under my power, I shall use you to destroy Spider-Man and start my take over of your city. But…I feel that we can use a little bit of _fun_ for my own enjoyment. I would like to see a performance from you."**

"Performance…?" Black Cat asked, her voice sounding tried and woozy.

" **Of course, Black Cat,"** Mysterio replied. **"Now first…I want you to start slowly swaying your hips from side to side."**

The hypnotised Black Cat started to do just that and Mysterio was enjoying the 'show' so far seeing this attractive girl under his spell. **"Wonderful! Now then…I would like to see you dance for me, a performance that would make you fit to rule by my side as my Queen!"**

Black Cat moaned slightly and slowly began to perform a dance in a suggestive way which had her trailing her hands up and down her body slowly and posing in suggestive positions in a performance that would've made in red blooded male whooping for joy at and Mysterio must've felt utterly delighted that he was lucky to witness such a scene. That or he was just a creepy pervert.

In her trance, Black Cat was oblivious to the humiliation she was being subjected to and unless Spider-Man could find her soon, she was in danger of being Mysterio's plaything… _forever_.

**XXX**

It was a gruelling and frustrating task that had presented here before Spider-Man; he had lost his partner through one of these strange magic mirrors and now he was breaking the unbroken ones to see if he could find a way out. While he still thought of Mysterio as a madman, he did have to admit that he might've underestimated him with all the powers he had to play with.

And if he lay one finger on Black Cat…

Wait, why was he thinking that way for her? Granted he wanted to make sure she was safe and in one piece, yet there those strange feelings he had for her were swirling around there. No, this wasn't the time for that; he still had a longing for Mary Jane after all so why was he thinking like that? His life was never simple.

His thoughts were cut short when he broke through one mirror which behind it revealed not a complicated circuit board of wires and other things, but instead led out into another room which was rather small, red walls with striped patterns on three sides, a checkerboard ceiling in black and white and right in front of him looked like a large door which had a spiral black and white pattern on it.

"Finally, the way out," Spider-Man sighed with relief and walked in. As he said before, there is always a way out.

As he entered the room, the spiral pattern door suddenly rose slowly to reveal something he didn't quite expect. He might've thought maybe Mysterio would be there waiting for him or maybe the control room that Mysterio had bragged about…instead what he found was another small room which looked very much an office space with several large screen computers and most strangely of all on his right, a costume rack which had various strange looking costumes hanging up and in protective sealed bags.

This was indeed the control room that he and Black Cat had been looking and it was all just so…normal. Certainly not alien that's for sure, in fact as Spider-Man took a close look at one of the large screens, the word 'SONY' were on the bottom and behind his mask, he couldn't help but grin.

"So, aliens from across the universe buy products from Sony?" Spider-Man asked with dry wit and glanced over at the costume rack. "Huh, who would've guessed? And it seems they like to buy costumes from sci-fi films, who knew that too?"

Then the sound of Mysterio's voice suddenly boomed. **"Well then, it seems you are more cunning than I realised."**

"I just used the door to enter," Spider-Man muttered, then he remembered something important. "Mysterio, what have you done with Black Cat?!"

" **Oh, she is doing rather well,"** Mysterio replied smugly. **"I think she has happily accepted my offer to join me!"**

"You lie! She would never join you!" Spider-Man snapped.

That damn voiced cackled again. **"Oh, really? Why don't I prove it then to you?"**

The large screens suddenly all flicked on to show the bronze room that Black Cat was in but all of the screens had Black Cat on them and what Spider-Man saw stunned him. She was doing what he could only say was a seductive dance that a stripper might do and even though he felt the need to go in and help her, he couldn't take his eyes off the scene, especially at parts whenever Black Cat was suggestively wrigglingly her butt slowly and slowly rubbing a hand on it.

Those feelings in him seemed to go straight downwards in more ways than one…but he quickly shook his head as he saw that Black Cat's eyes were glowing green and a sense of anger gripped Spider-Man.

"What have you **done** with her?!" He shouted.

" **Only corrected her to make her more suitable,"** Mysterio's voice replied. **"But she is far above the Earth and unable to be saved. You have lost Spider-Man!"** Then came that horrid laugh that Spider-Man had grown increasingly fed up with.

But as the laugh went on, something about it seemed rather close, almost if Mysterio was someone nearby. Something in him was telling him to check the walls and Spider-Man began patting on the walls to see if there was anything else to find though three of the walls were clearly solid…but one felt thin and hollow (the one behind the costumes).

The laugh seemed to be coming through it, which that means…

Without thinking of anything, he began punching a wall through the wall which was quite easy considering his strength and after a few strong punches, he broke through the wall which seemed to be made of a mixture of wood, fiberglass and plaster and ended up in another room. A large bronze room…

Within a matter of a few seconds from Mysterio's boast that he would never find Black Cat and throughout his maniacal laugh, Spider-Man had only gone out and done it and from his throne, Mysterio stood up and made a sound of disgust.

" **You! How did you—"**

"Shut up, fishbowl head, it ends here."


	5. Pretend This Never Happened

**Chapter 5**

**Pretend This Never Happened**

Even with his mask was on, one could say that behind it that Spider-Man's eyes were full of such anger and hatred at Mysterio that they might have burnt through the lenses and it wasn't to anyone's surprise as to why. There next to Mysterio and still performing her stripper-like dance was Black Cat who was very much under the so-called Alien's spell and at times moaned either out of realisation or, dare Spider-Man thought, actual _pleasure_.

"Mysterio, stop this!" Spider-Man yelled as he tried to keep his attention at Mysterio, though it was difficult as at times he couldn't take his eyes of Black Cat, mostly at the fact of him just realising how that black leather catsuit of hers hugged her curves nicely.

_Damn it Parker, not now!_

Mysterio chuckled from his throne as he sat down again. **"Oh, really Spider-Man? Don't you see how well she has taken to me?"**

Spider-Man cracked his knuckles, he was wanting to take down this idiot for good, but he knew had to try and get through to Black Cat which was more important. "Cat! Listen to me! He has you under a mind control!"

" **Can't you see how hopeless it is to try and talk to her? She only answers to** _ **me**_ **!"** Mysterio boasted and then turned his attention towards his victim. **"Stop now with your performance my queen. I think we need to show our uninvited guest how much you like this new life…come here my pussy cat."**

Stopping her dance and briefly standing still, she turned her body around and stared at her captor in her hypnotised state. "Yes, my _king_ …" She answered in her woozy state.

Then she walked forward towards him while swaying her hips in a blatant manner before plopping herself down on Mysterio's lap as if it were no big deal and Spider-Man felt sick at what he was seeing. He did not want to know that although he could not see a face through that orange tinted fishbowl helmet, he could tell that Mysterio was getting rather… _excited_ …with the feeling with Black Cat's rear was against his pants.

If that wasn't bad enough, he cackled again as he began to fondle with her large breasts which made Black Cat moan loudly, Spider-Man was left in a bizarre state not knowing if he should be sick of the sight of her being groped or actually be turned on at it. He quickly shook his head at the latter thought, though ironically, seeing his partner in such a humiliating situation was making him realise just how attractive she was…

No, now was not the time. There was Mary Jane though he didn't know if it were still possible…

"Black Cat! Snap outta it!"

" **Oh, for heaven's sake,"** Mysterio groaned despite sitting there enjoying the moment. **"My dear, take care of this foolish Earth creature!"**

Without warning as Mysterio let go of her with his disgusting hands, Black Cat suddenly leapt forward by firing her grappling gun towards the roof and swung at Spider-Man with a drop kick though thankfully he managed to avoid it thanks to his Spider-Sense kicking in to get him out of the way.

She landed gracefully on the other side of the room and her glowing green eyes glared at Spider-Man and the latter now realised the situation he was in and that was that he not had the horrible task of having to fight Black Cat and he didn't want to harm her, but what was he to do?

"Cat, wait!"

But any protests he tried to call out to her were pretty much useless. Her blank, glowing green eyes were glaring at him and she ran at him trying to fight him with a range of either kicks of punches that Spider-Man spent most of the time trying to dodge due to the fact he didn't want to fight back and harm her.

" **How pathetic the so-called great Spider-Man won't fight a girl!"** Mysterio laughed cruelly which only annoyed Spider-Man more.

"Mysterio, stop this at once!" Spider-Man called out as he did a backwards flip away from Black Cat and landed on all fours to get out of her way.

" **And why would I do that?"** Mysterio replied. **"Even if you defeated me, she is still under my power and you'll be unable to break her from her current state. There is nothing you could do to save her now!"**

"Sorry Cat," Spider-Man muttered under his breath before performing a forward flip which resulted in kicking Black Cat in her stomach and sent her flying across the room and a groan of anger could be heard from Mysterio.

At this point, he used the opportunity to look back at the madman and then began running forward in the hope of taking him down there and then, but Mysterio disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and reappeared in another cloud of green smoke on the other side of the room. Spider-Man suspected that this would be one of his more difficult fights due to his constant disappearing act and the fact that he was using Black Cat as a pawn in his plans to fight Spider-Man. Pretty much hiding behind someone else to do the work for you.

This brief lapse of concentration from Spider-Man in trying to find where Mysterio had got to was all that Black Cat needed to come out of nowhere and pin Spider-Man to ground and he lay there on his back while the leather clad woman straddled his waist and was now grabbing his neck as she began to choke him.

It must be said that combined with the sudden attack, his efforts in trying not to harm her and even underestimating just how strong she could be. Spider-Man tried to push her off him but for some reason he felt unable to move as if he was glued to the bronze floor and staring up in the face of Black Cat, her normal emerald eyes had been replaced by that sickly green glow that were like two torches staring into his soul as she was slowing straggling him to death.

As this was going on, Mysterio was laughing with joy at the sight of seeing his enemy dying in front of him…or the fact that from where he was standing, he was getting a good view of Black Cat's nicely shaped rear on display.

" **It's over Spider-Man!"** Mysterio cried out. **"You will die a slow and painful death and your precious city will be _mine_ to command!"**

"Urgh…no," Spider-Man uttered weakly, his gaze was turning grey and he had to do something soon otherwise this would be his end here. With the last of his energy, he fired a web line towards near the hole in the wall he had broken through and pulled himself off the floor and free from Black Cat's clutches to escape.

He would land nearby the hole in the door and spent the time trying to catch his breath and coughed a lot, but he wouldn't have the time to relax as Black Cat swung over with him only realising how far she could jump which in the short time he had known from their chases across the rooftops of New York; she was a certainly a fine young woman in every sense of the word.

Spider-Man staggered into the control room he had found himself in before and found himself trying to figure out an idea how to save his partner and glanced around the many computers in the room and wonder if just maybe one of these computers might be able to break the hypnotic spell on Black Cat.

Then she slowly walked aimless into the room, her glowing hypnotic green eyes illuminating in the dimly lit room and it all gave an unsettling feel that Spider-Man didn't like one bit. He did have to try and snap her out of this trance in anyway who could, but how?

"Cat please listen to me! You're under a mind spell, snap out of it!"

But she did not listen. Instead, she went to attack him and in such a small and confined room it was almost inevitable that they were going to crash into one of the many computers and the clothes rack on the side though it would be the latter that would get knocked down first when Spider-Man had to throw Black Cat to the side after she charged at him and he had to grab onto her to perform that swing.

This was without doubt the strangest fight he had ever found himself; he was fighting an attractive leather clad woman who just so happened to be hypnotised by a madman who claimed he was an alien and that that large room they had been in previously was some alien spaceship and now Spider-Man was in some small control room that look no different than that of a janitor's office.

Oh yes, this all took the cake for a man who had face many crazy costumed characters over the last two years and that was really saying something.

" **Give up now and seal your doom!"** Mysterio's voice echoed out and Spider-Man was about to make a witty response until Black Cat suddenly leapt from her crashed spot and pinned Spider-Man against one of the computers despite his Spider-Sense trying to help him, he really could not do anything serious in case he harmed her.

Then a thought came to him as he saw many of the computer wires all leading towards a large square grey box in the corner of the room…almost if it was trying to give out a clue to him. He knew better that whatever this creepy mind control thing that was controlling Black Cat wasn't anything alien but rather computer driven so it just had to be machine that had to be the key to stopping all this.

With his strength, he threw Black Cat off him and went straight for the machine and quickly began throwing punch after punch to damage it which proved to be more difficult than it looked being quite a sturdy built thing. In the game with Black Cat recovering, Spider-Man then decided to yank out all the wires which all exited in a shower of sparks and without all the computers in the room all went blank and the humming noise was replaced by silence.

More so Black Cat groaned loudly in pain and Spider-Man turned round to see her clutching her head with both hands before falling back on her rear. Had it worked? He didn't know what kind of power was in that machine but whatever it was indeed something powerful that anyone could have great power over. Too bad it was in the hands of a madman in which speaking of which…

Leaving Black Cat there on the floor still clutching her head, Spider-Man heard a cry of anger from the main room from that certain menace and he rushed round the corner to see Mysterio on the other side of the room shaking his fists in the air out of anger and frustration.

" **NOOO!** **What have you done?!"** Mysterio yelled out in anger. **"You've ruined my plans you wretched Earth creature!"**

"That's what you deserve," Spider-Man retorted and prepared to leap forward and finally finish him off. But before he had a chance to do so, that green smoke emerged from around Mysterio and like that, he was gone without a trace and Spider-Man moaned in annoyance that Mysterio had got away.

Then the voice of Mysterio echoed throughout the vast room. **"You may have won this time Spider-Man and stolen my queen, but this is not over yet…I will be back, and I shall finish you off once and for all!"**

The voice stopped and behind the mask, Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, heard that before…about a _million_ times."

Then he realised he still didn't know how Black Cat was doing and quickly rushed back into the now quiet and dark control room in which the leather clad woman was slowing getting back onto her feet again though still had one hand clutching her head and looking like she was undergoing a hangover which come to think of it was that far off as to what had happened to her.

"Black Cat, you ok?" Spider-Man asked and much to his relief when she looked up at her, those glowing green eyes had been replaced with her normal emerald green eyes which was all that he needed to know that she was out of this hypnotic spell.

"Ugh, what happened?" Black Cat groaned as she glanced around. "Where am I? W…where's Mysterio?"

"He escaped," Spider-Man admitted, "but do you remember anything?"

She shook her trying to wake herself up. "It's all just a blur, Spider. All I remember is being dragged through the mirror then ending up on some weird Spaceship… _thing_. Then I met Mysterio face-to-face who wanted me to marry him, the creep, then it all got blurry and suddenly I wake up here."

"You mean you don't remember what happened just now?"

"What did he do to…oh _shit_." Black Cat gasped. "Please don't tell me what I think just happened."

"You're not going to like it, Cat," Spider-Man admitted sheepishly but he had to tell her what had happened. He then told her everything what Mysterio had done from hypnotising her, that sexy dance, using her to fight Spider-Man and, rather sheepishly, explaining how Mysterio was fondling her like his plaything.

Reacting to the three main points above, her reaction to each of them went as the following: embarrassment, anger/shock and finally, utter disgust.

"That perverted _bastard_!" Black Cat cried out. "Wait until I get my claws into him!"

"You're not the only one," Spider-Man added. "He may have gotten away this time, but we'll get him soon and he'll get what's coming to him. Come on, let's find a way out of this crazy place."

By chance in that small control room, there was another door there which none of them had noticed and Spider-Man opened it to reveal a metal staircase that went up to a single door a few stories up and everything else in this building was just empty. This whole building was indeed used for nothing than some crazy funhouse and the question was whoever owned such a building and had the money for such a thing. Surely it might've been better to use it as an actual apartment block for people of this city?

Whatever the reason, the two of them walked up the metal staircase in silence until they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door which opened to reveal the normal, clean looking apartment room that they had arrived in at the start of this crazy night.

It was then Black Cat spoke up. "By the way Spider I…I want to say sorry."

"About what?" Spider-Man asked.

"How you said I was forced to fight you?!" Black Cat explained looking shamed face. "I can't believe I did that to you and that—"

"Cat please, it wasn't your fault. You were under his control in which meant you had no knowledge about what was going on so no need to say sorry."

Cat was startled by this. "But I—"

"As a matter of fact," Spider-Man added, "I want to say thank you for your help." Once again, the platinum blonde woman looked confused and he decided to explain more. "Without your help, I would never had found his so-called secret lair, plus we do work together very well when we got up to that room of mirrors. Also who knows what would have happened if we hadn't stopped his hypnotising machine then he might've used to control the whole city and we'd all be doomed surely."

Black Cat was lost for words; she never thought that despite her mishap that she might have contributed to stopping things getting worse. "I… _thanks_. You do bring up good points there."

Spider-Man noticed that as she looked away towards the window, he couldn't help but notice a tinge of pink on her face and he couldn't tell why that was the case. "One other thing though if I will admit…you are quite a good dancer."

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head nervously only realising that perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say to her as Black Cat groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose looking really embarrassed. "Oh, God _please_ , Spider. Can you promise one thing that for as long as we know each other that will _never_ mention what happened to me _ever_ **again** …I feel used and humiliated."

Behind his mask, Peter only knew too well that there many moments, mainly at High School, in which he'd rather forget about and it seems that this was Black Cat's moment she wanted to forget. "No worries, Cat. We'll pretend this never happened."

"Thanks, Spider. I owe you one," Black Cat replied drawing in an intake of breath and walked over towards the window as she prepared to leave. "See you around then."

With that said, she leapt from the window and fired a grappling hook at a nearby building and swung away from the area leaving Spider-Man alone and reflecting on the crazy night that had just happened. He didn't want to admit but he felt that Mysterio, very unintentionally, had made both Spider-Man and Black Cat look at each other with a new form of respect and friendship they hadn't even considered prior going into this. But what kind of new form?

He didn't know and so many questions swirled around in his mind, mainly the obvious one being what her secret identity was plus would she ever reveal it to him and finally and the nuclear option if ever he should reveal his own to her when he hadn't even done that to Mary Jane. _Ugh_ , it was all too complicated for him.

With these confusing and conflicting thoughts, he left the building and swung on home to his apartment and back to bed for a well deserved sleep and ponder whenever, if ever, he'll come close to seeing Mysterio ever again.


	6. How Low The Mighty Have Fallen

**Chapter 6**

**How Low the Mighty Have Fallen**

To say the last few days following the madcap adventures in Mysterio's funhouse of Doom were not normal were an understatement; then again when you are Spider-Man that's pretty much a given.

For starters he found out the dreadful news that Mary Jane Watson was engaged to nonother than John Jameson, the son of Peter Parker's overbearing boss at the Daily Bugle. That might have seen bad enough but that was just the tip of the iceberg for not long after, he and Black Cat would team up to track down and fight Shocker, the criminal who Peter had fought two years ago who had recently escaped from Quinten Beck's show which he was used as nothing more than a pawn.

The fight itself did not go down well as Shocker who would injure Black Cat and thus made his escape leaving Spider-Man and Black Cat to lick their wounds and the later was shaken up by the experience. There was also the sad time that Peter Parker had discovered that his university teacher Curt Connors had been found injured on an attack at his laboratory and Peter was left trying to figure out who might've done this, but even this wasn't bad compared to what was now the talk of the city. Following Otto Octavius' disastrous science experience which had left him wounded and his wife Rosie being killed the crossfire, Otto, now named Doc Ock by the Bugle, was now a wanted criminal thanks to him robbing a bank and those four large metal tentacle arms made him a dangerous opponent that even Spider-Man was wary of facing.

Peter felt horrible that much like Norman Osborn, another person he looked up to in the form of Otto had fallen to the dark side. Why did this have to happen to anyone that he knew? It was perhaps a bit of that ol' Parker luck though little did Peter knew that later that afternoon, he would tough have a little bit of _good_ luck for a change.

**XXX**

It all started when Peter was at the Bugle and Jonah Jameson had given Peter a job to take photos of a Latverian diplomat was arriving in New York by Helicopter that day and it down to Peter to get photos needed for tomorrow's newspaper. All in all, a very uneventful if somewhat more preferred choice that Peter would personally like more that risking life and limb to get photos of the many dangerous criminals that swarmed this city.

With that said and dressed in his Spider-Man gear and with his camera by his side in its bag, Peter would swing across the city with the hope of getting there soon as possible. As he was swinging across the roof tops, on his left something caught his on one roof top which was a person. A woman actually…with platinum blonde hair and dressed in a tight black leather catsuit, there was only one in this whole city who would look like that.

Having not seen her since that night with Shocker, Spider-Man swung round to land on the roof top to meet up with Black Cat and the latter for some reason seemed to be do press ups, clearly looking like she was doing some exercises.

"Hey Cat!" Spider-Man called out which made the woman gasp and nearly stumble over in shock.

She did though recover getting back on her feet though she had something of an annoyed expression. "Spider, kind of rude to barge in like that."

"Point taken," Spider-Man replied. "Anyway, how have you been? Was worried about you after what Shocker did to you."

"Apart from a bruised ego? I'm ok," Black Cat answered with a hint of sarcasm. But then she grinned tilting her head while looking at him. "Actually…did you just say you were _worried_ about how I was?"

"Uh yeah, why not?" Spider-Man replied sounding confused, not helped by Black cat slowly walking up to him with that grin on her face and she was clearly given off flirtatious vibes.

"No reason, it's just nice to have someone who cares a girl's wellbeing…you don't get that much in this city."

Peter was glad he was wearing a mask for had he not done so, Black Cat would have seen him blushing a bright red and this wasn't help that she was rather close to him and slowly tracing a finger down his chest. This wasn't what Peter was thinking off when he started off today, however down on the streets below there was a cry from several people which by the sound of things was causing a ruckus.

" _Thank goodness for someone causing chaos,"_ Spider-Man thought to himself and then without further word, both masked characters heading towards the edge of the roof to see not a riot but rather only a handful of people running for their lives down the corridor that was directly below Spider-Man and Black Cat. There was a motley crowd but many of them were looking through the window of a convenience store.

"A robbery?" Black Cat asked.

"Seems like it," Spider-Man replied. "Come on ,lets see what this is all about."

It did not take long to make their way down to ground level in which they came across one man, somewhere in his late thirties, resting up against a brick wall and panting heavily as if he had been running for his life, which given how things seemed to be might have been just that.

"Sir, are you ok?" Spider-Man gently asked the scared man.

The man looked up with those eyes filled with fear. "Spider-Man, help! Martians are robbing the Speedy Mart!"

It took a moment for Spider-Man and Black Cat to take in what the man had just said. Did they hear that right?

"Sorry, what was that?" Spider-Man asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" The scared man replied cried out. "There are aliens invading the grocery store, do something!"

Ok, _now_ they could say that they didn't hear things. Both masked characters looked at each other with disbelief and for Spider-Man he might have seen many crazy things in this city, but this surely took the cake.

"Aliens holding up a convenience store?" Black Cat asked raising an eyebrow. Then her eyes widened as a horrible thought appeared in her mind as to who it might be. "Oh no…don't tell me it's that creep who tried to get his way with me."

"Well then, if it is we'll have to take him out for good," Spider-Man replied with a grin behind the mask. "Come on, this we'll have to see."

The two of them were walking up the alleyway towards the small crowd who were staring at whatever was going on through the windows. Interestingly enough, neither of them were looking scared unlike the few who had run out of the store but instead looked either curious, baffled and some eve suspicious if this was all part of some hidden camera prank TV show.

So much was the bizarre sight of what was going on in there that many had a double take when they saw the sudden appearance of Spider-Man and this strange woman who was beside him. "Don't mind me folks, nothing to see here just hero business."

It was rather funny that some of them kindly stepped out of the way to let them through as they entered the store and by the checkout desk there were only two people in here. One was a employee of the store who looked to be in his late twenties, black hair tied into a ponytail and a moustache to go along with it and the other person was none other than one certain alien with a dome head.

" **Make no sudden movements, Earthling!"** Mysterio ordered at the scared yet confused employee behind the counter. **"I require large amounts of your currency!"**

"S-Sure space due w-whatever you say j-just don't disintegrate me or something," the employee stuttered. His accent sounded like being some valley dude from California Spider-Man suspected.

To say both Spider-Man and Black Cat were left rubbing their eyes at what they were seeing would be an easy understatement. Here was the so-called alien known as Mysterio who despite having grand ambitions of enslaving mankind and taking over the World was here in some small grocery store trying to pull off a petty crime that one would expect from the non-costumed character menaces in the city. If one was to tell them this was what they were to see neither of them would believe it yet here it was.

"Oh, how low the mighty have fallen," Spider-Man called out sarcastically to get their attention.

The employee was beyond delighted seeing the city's hero in the store who he thought was going to save him. "Awesome! Spider dude is here and…hey, who's the chick?"

Black Cat rolled her eyes, it would take some time to get known in New York that was for sure, however Mysterio seemed incensed of their presence here.

" **You** _ **dare**_ **challenge the infinite life of** _ **Mysterio**_ **?!"** The alien menace blurted out. **"I will destroy you utterly! You shall witness to the majesty and** _ **glory**_ **of my POWER!"** Then those two eyes on his costume began to glow green and Black Cat all knew too well what they were capable off and she feared that Spider-Man was about to fall into the same trap and she quickly sneaked round some food aisle to sneak her way up to Mysterio.

Glancing back, she saw that Spider-Man was rooted to the spot and began groaning which only made her realise that the web crawler was now under the hypnotic spell of Mysterio and she had to act fast.

" **You have trifled with my power for the last time, Spider-Man!"** Mysterio boomed. **"I will** _ **not**_ **hold back and you shall face your doom today for no mere human can withstand the awesome forces which are mind to command! By confronting me, you have—UGGHHH!"**

From out of nowhere during his monologue, Black Cat made her move and gave Mysterio a hard kick that sent the so-called alien to fly across the room with such force that the dome helmet flew off, crashing onto the floor in many pieces before he crashed into the magazine rack.

The suddenness of it all caused Spider-Man to snap out of his trance and when he came to his senses, he was baffled at what was going on in front of him. Mysterio was lying up against the magazine rack and Black Cat had her hands on her hips looking pleased with herself while the man behind the counter looked generally blown away.

" _Whoa_ , that chick is sick!" the employee exclaimed in his west coast accent before looking over at Spider-Man. "Where'd you find this chick from, Spidey?"

Spider-Man did not reply and walked forward to stand alongside Black Cat in which the two saw the falling villain's dome helmet lying smashed all around the floor in many pieces before looking up at the person at long last of who was behind that dome the whole time.

It was, not to anyone's surprise, not an alien; it was a human. However, a human that looked familiar to Spider-Man with thick brown hair, glasses and pretty much a geeky appearance all in all.

"Quintin Beck I presume?" Spider-Man asked crossing his arms. Yes, Quintin Beck, the movie effects wizard who had a gripe with Spider-Man was in fact playing Mysterio. It all made sense how such one guy could pull of all those crazy effects in that so-called funhouse of doom, though all of this just to get some revenge after humiliating Quintin Beck at his own game he had set up to try and expose Spider-Man as a fraud? Some people were desperate.

The now unmasked Mysterio was trying poorly to back up from the two characters who had brought him down. "Ugh, no I…I gave up, please don't hurt me again!"

His response to that was being webbed up by Spider-Man to make sure he wouldn't make in sudden escape and after he'd done this, Spider-Man turned to look at the stunned shop employee. "Bet you didn't think you see this, am I right pal?"

"Uh, no dude, mind blown man," the man replied still stunned.

Spider-Man didn't know if the man was ditzy in general or on something, either way it perhaps wasn't that important. "Anyway, call the cops and make sure he doesn't go anywhere until they get here to take him away."

"Sure Spidey, on it!"

Then remembering the camera he had with him for his original job of getting photos of the diplomat, Spider-Man brought it out from it's bag to take a few snapshots of the unmasked villain that surely would go down well at the Bugle. Hopefully.

As this was going on, Black Cat strolled forward towards Quintin before stopping and bending over to gave him a glare while he was trying and failing to get back. "Ah! Er, Black Cat please! I'm sorry after what I did, please accept it!"

How pathetic he was when he didn't have any fancy tricks to get him out of trouble and Black Cat had her own last words to give him. "Mmm, let me think…you kidnap me, hypnotised me, try and make me you wife, grope me without my consent and try to take over the city all in the same night…?"

She leaned back to stand up straight to playfully mull it over. Her answer was not words, but instead a punch to the face of Quintin which was so hard that it caused his glasses to fly off and break in two.

"I think that's my answer," Black Cat grinned before walking back over towards Spider-Man as they prepared to leave the store.

"That was a bit harsh," Spider-Man noted, "though I can't say he didn't deserve it."

"There you are then, Spider," Black Cat grinned. "Well, that's all-in day's work, I guess. See you around then, Spidey."

"Yeah, hope to see you soon and maybe get to know you a little better," Spider-Man replied, and this made the platinum blonde woman smile.

"Oh, I bet so Spider-Man."

In the short space following that, both Spider-Man and Black Cat would get on to know each other a little better while taking on more villains that the city had to offer, and the unlikely friendship would grow into something a bit more with unmasking to follow…

But all that is for another story.

**The End**


End file.
